Going Under
by animerockstar
Summary: Kagome decides to leave the fuedal era to stay away from inuyasha...whose given her nothing but pain but as she's leaving inuyasha confronts her and her decision may change inukag


I don't own inuyasha this is a songfic and it's Going Under by Evanescence…I don't own going under either…

"Can't you get it Inuyasha…I'm never coming back…I can't take the pain of being around you any more." Said Kagome softly…not looking at Inuyasha…her love and her light.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE WE STILL HAVE TO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN OF BEING AROUND ME ANYMORE" screamed Inuyasha…to his love…and his light.

"I'll tell you what I've done for you" Kagome said softly.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

"I've cried for you Inuyasha…I've cried for your past…I've cried for every time you've been hurt in a battle…I've cried when you've become a full demon and forgot about me…I cry when I think about you turning into a full demon" said Kagome softly.

_Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

"I've screamed for you I've deceived many people for you and I've bleed for you and because of you" said kagome as she grew ashamed of herself for cutting.

"What do you mean bleeding for me and because of me" said inuyasha.

"I've cut every time you've been and pain…and I've cut every time you've made me feel pain" replied kagome.

_And you still won't hear me_

"And you still don't listen to me" said kagome as she raised her voice.

_(I'm going under)_

"I'm starting to be really depressed inuyasha" said kagome.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

"I don't want your help this time I'll save myself" said kagome

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

"Maybe I'll realize that you hate me for once" said kagome as she raised her voice slightly louder than before.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

"I won't be tormented or defeated daily by you" said kagome.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

"And just when I thought I'd reached the bottom of my despair" continued kagome

_I'm dying again_

"I'm dying because of you again"

_I'm going under_

"You're making me depressed inuyasha" said kagome very softly.

"How am I making YOU depressed"? asked inuyasha.

"Every time you go running after kikyo…every time you make a rude comment at me…every time you hurt me…every time you refer to me as the jewel shard detector and make me feel like that's all you want me for…as a shard detector" said kagome.

_Drowning in you_

"I'm drowning in you"

_I'm falling forever_

"I feel like I've been falling forever"

_I've got to break through_

"I've got to break through this depression"

_I'm going under_

"But I keep getting more depressed as the days pass"

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies_

"You've been blurring and stirring all the truth and the lies"

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

"So I don't know what's real and what's not real"

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

"I'm always confusing the thoughts in my head"

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

"I can't trust myself to trust you anymore inuyasha"

_I'm dying again_

"I'm dying because of you again inuyasha"

_I'm going under_

_"_I'm depressed inuyasha"

_Drowning in you_

"I'm drowning in you…I can't stop thinking about you…and about us"

_I'm falling forever_

"I feel like I've been falling in depression for forever"

_I've got to break through_

"I've got to break through this depression…so I have to stay away from you"

_So go on and scream_

"So go ahead and scream"

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

"Go ahead and scream at me cause I'll be far away from you"

_I won't be broken again_

"I won't be broken again because of you"

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

"I've got to breath I just can't stay depressed any longer" finished kagome as she turned around to leave her love and her light so that way he wouldn't be killing her from the inside anymore.

"KAGOME don't leave, you can't leave" sobbed inuyasha

"WHY CAN'T I LEAVE" kagome half screamed half sobbed at inuyasha…it was breaking her heart to look at him break down and cry in front of her…something he's never done before.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU KAGOME I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO YOU I'LL STOP JUST TO HAVE YOU STAY WITH ME KAGOME" sobbed inuyasha.

"I love you too inuyasha…but I can't take the pain anymore…how can I trust that you won't ever hurt me again when you've hurt me so much already…so much"? asked kagome as she sobbed…knowing that it was going to be very hard for her to leave now…very hard indeed.

"I won't hurt you again and you can trust me because I love you and because I never knew I was hurting you like this…I won't do it again I'll cut off all of my ties with kikyo…I'll never speak to her again and I'll never look upon her face again if you'll just stay here with me…that's all I've ever wanted even if you just stay as one of my friends instead of my mate It'll be okay because you stayed…so I'm begging you kagome…please stay with me please it would kill me to lose you" cried inuyasha.

After he said all of that kagome knew that she couldn't leave him…she now knew that she could never leave him…the main reason she was leaving was because she thought he loved kikyo…but she was wrong…she knew that she couldn't leave him now not when she could spend the rest of her as his mate. But she also knew that it would be awhile before she could trust him not to hurt her again…but until then she would stay.

"I'll stay…but the second you hurt me…i'm leaving and I won't come back…and you do realize that I won't be able to trust you not to hurt me again for awhile right inuyahsa…and I would be honored to live with you as your mate" said kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome got married in her time…and then mated back in the feudal era…true to his word inuyasha never hurt her again…they lived on to have 10 kids…miroku and sango got married…and the four remained best friends for the rest of their lives…inuyasha and kagome adopted shippo as their first son…kaede died 10 years after inuyasha and kagome were married in the present time…and they finally defeated neraku.

Thank you for reading my fic and please review…this isn't my best work but I'll try to get something better on thanks for reading many thanks ttyl!


End file.
